La Grazia della Vita
by pudin-chan'y'cherry-chan
Summary: Déjenme explicar, en este reino, existe una magia indescriptible, y se divide entre todas las familias, esa magia es la gracia, un don que solamente una familia puede tener y que con el tiempo se desarrolla, se mejora y permite a la familia seguir siendo la mejor... Dos familias, un malentendido, una traición y un encuentro, descubran lo que nuestros protagonistas deberán pasar
1. La Grazia della Vita

**¡Como todos saben, esta serie no nos pertenece sino a su autor Atsushi Okubo, y que nosotras somos unas pulgas a su lado!**

**Queremos decir también que somos nuevas y eso da entender que es la primera historia, creemos que no era necesario poner esto, pero nos obligaron (Maldita Isis). Esperemos que les guste.**

**Anda, lee y sorpréndete… porque no será la primera ni la última vez que te sorprendas…**

"**Un encuentro y el principio de algo"**

Bueno esta historia se desarrolla varios siglos atrás, más o menos como en las cavernas… lo siento eso no es cierto es un poco más adelante donde todavía existían los nobles y los plebeyos, donde generalmente los nobles siempre presentaban grandes fiestas con invitados especiales y claro por supuesto que eran muy famosos entre ellos; estas eran como competencias de a ver quien la hacía mejor y que nadie pudiera superar sus fiestas (ridículo pero cierto).

Me disculpo otra vez pues me he alejado mucho de nuestro objetivo, ya que esta pequeña historia o por así decirlo empezó en una baile de máscaras en donde todos los nobles y sus hijos asistieron, pero el caso es que ellos no estaban juntos en el mismo salón así que por una parte estaban los adultos y por otra lo jóvenes. Por un lado los adultos disfrutaban de una buena copa de vino, mientras otros bailaban con sus parejas o simplemente chismorreaban; por el contraria los jóvenes era distinto, al parecer ninguno estaba bailando sino que por un lado estaban los caballeros y por el otro las damas, nadie quería bailar por ser los primeros en la pista y los jóvenes no se atrevían a invitar a una dama.

_(-claro en esa época era embarazoso, ¿no lo creen?_

_-Pudin, deja de interrumpir la narración, nadie quiere saber tus comentarios._

_- Cherry que aguada eres ¬¬*)_

De pronto entro en ese amplio salón una señorita con una hermoso vestido rojo con encajes en negro, al parecer ella tenía dos pies izquierdos porque se tropezó con su mismo vestido justo después de entrar y calló de boca, por unos instantes el salón se llenó de risas y burlas hacia ella, pero todo termino cuando alguien se acercó para ayudarla.

- ¿te encuentras bien? - extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a parar.

- ¡eh! … a si, gracias, pero estoy acostumbrada a caerme – tomando la mano de aquel misterioso joven.

- ¿y eso porqué?, si se puede saber – mientras que ella se limpiaba un poco el vestido.

- bueno es que siempre he tenido dos pies izquier…- pero no pudo decir algo más.

Pues al fijarse mejor pudo ver a un joven con cabellera blanca como la nieve, un traje negro con franjas grises y una camisa vino que hacía juego, pero lo que más le impactó fueron sus ojos tan rojos como el rubí, que estaba frente a ella, por el impacto que esto causo ya no pudo articular palabra alguna. Detrás de él se escuchaban los murmullos de las demás personas que se encontraban allí y por lo que pudo captar ese apuesto joven era el más guapo entre los jóvenes, provenía de una familia millonaria, pero claro a quien no le importan los millones, creo que a ella no, prosigamos, ella se sentía tan inferior ya que era totalmente lo contrario a él, era flacucha no tenía nada de busto o trasero, una tez pálida, de cabello rubio, su altura era la promedio lo único que le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos del mismo color que el jade que relucían a la luz de las lámparas.

"_No me la creo_" -pensó el joven- "_es toda una idiota, pero… no le importó que se burlaran de ella, es mas ni siquiera pregunto por mi apellido, y aunque está un poco plana… no está nada mal_" (N/As: ahh picaron XD), "_bailaré con ella, quiero saber quién es, ¿de qué familia será?"_

"¡_No puede ser cierto!, es un…Evans, no puede ser ¡tengo que irme! Y ¡ya! Si me reconoce me matará_"

-Señorita bailaría conmigo

-No puedo, si me disculpa me tengo que retirar, pero antes de irme me podría decir su nombre- "_pero no quiero, ¿Por qué quiero estar desesperadamente con él?" _pensó.

-¿Co-cómo? Rechaza mi oferta- "_Es toda una cajita de pandora"_ pensó

-Si- dijo la joven con una sonrisa burlona

-Si digo mi nombre se quedaría

-Con gusto me quedo- y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, que para el joven simplemente le pareció exquisita.

-Me llamo Soul- pero para su sorpresa la joven soltó su mano y dijo simplemente

-Adiós…

Dicho esto nuestra protagonista salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita del joven y de los demás, al mismo tiempo del mismo salón salen dos personas que alcanzaron a la joven

En el salón quedo un joven desilusionado, le interesaba de sobremanera la joven, es mas nunca supo su nombre con certeza pero estaba seguro de algo, la encontraría, no olvidaría su sonrisa ni esos hermosos jades que tiene por ojos. Aunque quedo una pregunta en el fondo de su corazón y nunca lo iba a admitir, la pregunta era ¿Es que acaso esto es amor a primera vista?

Ubiquémonos con la joven, al salir fue alcanzada por un par de jóvenes.

-Lady Maka ¿porqué huyo?, se que la familia Evans es la enemiga de su familia y que siempre están en constante pelea, pero así ¿no levantará más sospechas?- dijo su sirvienta Elyon

-Si, es cierto lo que dijo Elyon, majestad usted no tenía que salir así, pero no importa, tenemos que irnos de una vez.

Dicho esto levanto su mano y chasqueo sus dedos 4 veces y mientras chasqueaba los dedos, se formaba en el aire una puerta, la cual apareció con el último chasquido. La abrió e hizo que las damas pasaran primero, desaparecieron en la mitad de la noche.

En este reino, existen muchas familias, pero hay dos, que son poderosas y se diría populares, pero que estaban en constante lucha, esto se debía a una traición por parte de una de las familias y esta era la familia Evans, un hijo de los Evans ataco a la favorita de la cabeza principal de la familia Albarn, pero fue un pequeño malentendido y quedo claro para la familia Albarn que esta era la guerra.

Y, sigue la guerra a pesar de los años.

(-Neee… Cherry, ¿no crees que les deberías decir exactamente lo que pasó para que puedan comprender?

- es cierto, pero eso lo puedes contar tú ¿no?

- … está bien ¬¬)

Antes de que este conflicto se llevase a cabo las dos familias tanto los Albarn como los Evans se llevaban bien y eran unas de las familias más poderosas de aquel tiempo, sin embargo algo hizo que estas familias peleasen debido a un terrible malentendido. Muchas familias estaban en su contra solo por vencerlas y llegar a la cima de la sociedad puesto que a todos solo les importaba el dinero y ver quien era más rico…

Pero el problema no se ejecuta entre ellos, sino que en una fiesta de presentación de uno de los hijos de Shinigami a la cual las dos familias fueron invitadas, siendo puestas en mesas juntas y simétricas ya que a su hijo le gustaba, espera ¿le gustaba? Eso no es normal. Como dirían los padres es una pequeña obsesión que se quitará con el tiempo. (Pobre si supiera la triste noticia XD). El pobre estaba obsesionado por la simetría de las cosas y si una cosa no era asimétrica se volvía loco aunque eso es decir poco. La fiesta empezó muy normal del todo, bueno ustedes sabrán como son esas ceremonias muy aburridas lo divertido es cuando empieza la hora de la cena.

_(- Pudin, maldita sea, otra vez ¿pensando en comida?_

_- … no ¿porqué lo piensas?_

_- porque lo que veo, piensas que es más divertido cuando hay comida o ¿no?_

_- ¬¬* nop._

_- Pudin … ¿Qué hemos dicho sobre la negación?_

_- bueno está bien es que tengo hambre no hay nada de comer en mi refrigerador :'(_

_- yo creo que eso no les importa a los lectores. Así que ¿puedes continuar?_

_- snif, está bien, snif.)_

Pero lo que estaba diciendo antes de que la otra autora me interrumpiera, sucedió algo inesperado, y eso es verdad ya que solo quedaba una rebanada de pastel y dos personas a quien dárselo, pero la muy desgraciada de la mesera no sabía qué hacer, si dárselo a un joven de los Evans o a la señorita por parte de los Albarn, lo único que pudo hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió a decir verdad fue tirar el pobre pastel al suelo y salir corriendo…

Al ver lo que pasaba estas dos personas incoherentes se pelearon ya que una creía que ella o él merecían el pastel y puesto así en esa misma fiesta y fecha se declaró la guerra entre las dos familias, después de esto fue una disputa por todo lo que hacían y en las fiestas no sabían a quien invitar puesto que si invitaban a una la otra lo tomaría en contra de quien organizó la fiesta, así que todo era muy conflictivo.

Y quedaron que ninguno de sus descendientes podría estar a más de diez metros de ellos, ni siquiera podían entablar alguna conversación y esto fue enseñado a los que sucedían hasta que llegamos al presente en que por cosa del destino y por circunstancias unieron a estos jóvenes que no saben que les depara el futuro.

Así empieza una triste historia, pero… ¿tendrán un final feliz?

(-Pero como… Pudin entonces no hay asesinatos, ni accidentes, ni envenenamientos, ¿nada?

-"Dios" No Cherry, no hay nada de eso ya lo habíamos platicado.

-Ni que fuéramos pareja, que triste pero continuemos.)

Déjenme explicar, en este reino, existe una magia indescriptible, y se divide entre todas las familias, esa magia es la gracia, un don que solamente una familia puede tener y que con el tiempo se desarrolla, se mejora y permite a la familia seguir siendo la mejor, para ser precisos nos ubicaremos con los Albarn, su gracia era la imaginación, si un Albarn pensaba o imaginaba y quería que fuera cierto, aparecía en la realidad, por eso los Albarn eran respetados y temidos, pero los Evans tenían también una gracia excepcional la cual es la locura, su locura les permitía tener un poder indescriptible, una gran fuerza, una rapidez incomparable, les permitía ser lo mejor, pero tenía su precio. Estas dos familias al tener gracias poderosas, siempre eran admiradas pero no todo es lo que parece…

Y si lo piensas, eso es lo que le da sentido a toda nuestra vida…

Continuara

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, subiremos uno cada vez que se pueda por la universidad, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Sin más que agregar o decir.

¡Gracias!


	2. Cercanía

**Lo mismo que dijimos en el capítulo anterior. Esta serie no nos pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor, Atsushi Okubo, o algo así…**

**De verdad, gracias a todos que dejaron review, significan mucho para nosotras, y por cierto Azabache-kun, tomamos en cuenta tus recomendaciones, gracias por guiarnos en el camino de la sabiduría XD**

**Sin más, que empiece el show!**

**Cercanía**

Han pasado varios meses, después de este inusual encuentro (_si están pensando en la noche del baile donde nuestros nada normales protagonistas se conocieron entonces están en lo correcto_) nuestra Maka estaba resignada, sabía que si seguía así Mad Hatter se daría cuenta, la obligaría a matar a ese Evans.

Esta historia, no es la primera vez que ocurre. No hacía falta recordar, lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre fue su tía Medusa, pero se enamoro de un Evans por lo que fue acusada de hereje en la familia y tiempo después fue obligada a matarlo, pero su amor era más, la familia no tuvo opción y fue desterrada, lo mismo sucedió con su enamorado, a partir de ese día, ya no supo nada de ella.

-Lady Maka, tenemos que entrenar- dijo Elyon.

-Si ya voy, pero ¡no quiero! Ya me aburrí que entrenemos siempre aquí, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos en el pueblo?

-¡Lady! ¿Como se le ocurre eso? ¡Su padre la regañaría!

-No es tan mal la idea- dijo Mad Hatter apareciendo de la nada

(_Las gracias tienen una ventaja peculiar, si una persona decide compartir su gracia solo con aquellos que desea así se hará, por eso Elyon y Mad Hatter pueden utilizar la imaginación de Maka, limitada si, pero les permite llevar el ritmo de vida de su Lady, la imaginación como todos sabemos es ilimitada, pero dentro de esta infinita gracia, se llega a un punto donde se vuelve irracional de lo racional, es ahí donde llegan los acompañantes de Maka_)

-¿Entonces podemos salir?- exclame emocionada- ya era hora ¡me tienen encerrada como niña de rancho!

-Si, no veo problema, ya sabe que tiene que hacer Lady- dijo Mad

-¡Oigan esperen! ¡No lo dicen en serio!- grito espantada Elyon

-Lo decimos en serio-decimos al unísono

-Pe-pe-pero ¡Mad! ¡Ella todavía no controla eso!-decía aún más histérica

Junte mis manos como si rezara, al separarlas salen cartas las cuales son Corazón, Espada, Trébol, Diamante y todas las demás, imagine la carta Joker, esta la llevaría al pueblo

-Abre la puerta Joker.

Y ante mí, apareció un hoyo… esperen un ¡¿hoyo?! ¿Por qué un hoyo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Falle de nuevo! ¡Me salió al azar! (_recuerden que el Jocker es como uno quiere, pero en este mundo, el Jocker tiene un poco de voluntad propia_)

-¡Maldita sea Lady! ¡Como rayos se equivoco! Lecciones, eso es lo que usted necesita, ¡tomara de nuevo las lecciones de cambio!- gritó enojado Mad

-¡NO, cualquier lección es mejor que esa! ¡Oh, no! Y ¿dónde está Elyon?- en eso escucho un grito.

-¡Vuela!

Y de la nada sale una ¿¡pluma!?

-¡Elyon una sola pluma no ayuda, te lo juro!

-XD (_cara de Elyon cayéndose hacia el vacío_)

-¿Y porqué carajos pones esa cara? – fue lo último que le escuche gritar a Mad

Mientras tanto… en la habitación de Soul

El joven Soul, estaba en su cuarto pensando, cuando de repente una explosión ocurre en su baño… ¡¿baño?! Del humo salen dos sombras y en un acto reflejo se pone a la defensiva, pero cuando reconoció las sombras, utilizó su locura para que les cayera un balde de agua fría.

- ¡Ahh! Está helada, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ore-sama te matará! Jojojojo

- ¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! ¡Porque ustedes destrozaron mi baño, estúpidos! y me interrumpieron, por eso merecían un castigo E-J-EM-P-L-A-R.

- Ya déjalo Black Star, es tu culpa por entrar así, aunque quisiera saber: y por qué a mí también me toco el baño helado -dijo Kid

- Por no detenerlo, ¿Por qué más sería?- dice Soul solemnemente

- … . (_cara de ¡WTF?! de Kid_)

- ¿Qué les pasa?- Dijo Soul

– "_este está loco"- _pensó B*S

- ¡tú! ¿Cómo es que puedes bañarte en un lugar así?- Dijo Kid de repente, viendo a su alrededor el desastre de baño que tenía su amigo.

- Kid, amigo mío, no entiendo porque lo preguntas… ¡SI TU LO HICISTE ASI!

- Soul, viejo entiende, el es de capacidades limitadas en cuanto se refiere a la simetría- opino de manera seria B*S

- ¡Soy un cerdo asquerosamente asimétrico! ¡Destrúyanme!

-¡_No, otra vez no!_-pensaron los amigos

Después de esa agradable conversación, los destructores de baños fueron sacados a patadas por su "gran" amigo, lo esperaron en un cuarto con sillones muy elegantes y una pequeña mesa de té. Soul salió del cuarto, con un traje negro, él siempre usaba negro se notaba que era su color favorito y con lo que obviamente siempre se veía guapísimo ¬¬; prueba de esto era que TODO el sexo femenino no le podían quitar lo ojos de encima, obviamente con esto obtenía a la doncella que él quería, era todo un Don Juan, excepto por aquella vez en el baile que no pudo ni siquiera saber el nombre de quien se había enamorado que como dijimos, salió huyendo.

Al encontrarse con ese par de ejemplares, los cuales ya estaban tomando el té, se sentó en uno de los sillones que había sin ocupar y sin mas remedio suspiró, con esta acción los otros dos intercambiaron miradas quedándose con signos de interrogación en sus rostros, pues nunca lo habían visto tan distraído, claramente no les había contado todo lo que había pasado en aquel baile.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Kid

- nada…

- yo no creo que te pase nada Soul

- … - lo fulmine con la mirada. "_Malditos metiches"_

- Has andado muy raro últimamente… Más de lo normal

- Sí, como si te preocupara algo, ¿seguro que no estas en tus días?- suelta una carcajada B*S después de su tonto comentario

- Black Star… ¡No hagas que te saque a putazos!

- dimos con el clavo ¿no?-dijo B*S, aun con su ridícula sonrisa en el rostro.

- bueno es que me intriga saber quien era esa chica del baile ¿la recuerdan? -_"Que no se acuerden"- era lo que Soul pensó _

-…

- ¡la idiota que se tropezó al entrar! ¿Es ella? ¿Es ella? ¿A que sí? Dime que si, ándale no seas gacho- soltó de sopetón B*S

- a si ya me acordé-comento Kid

- ¿Qué tiene la planucha esa?- Dijo B*S

- que quiero saber como se llama pues quiero invitarla a salir si se pudiera ¬/¬

- mmm… creo que alguien está enamorado, estúpido jajaja

- No, amigos como tú, quien los quiere- dijo Soul con sarcasmo

- entonces ¿por qué te interesa tanto esa chica? -Dijo con picardía Kid

- No lo sé.

-Mmm ¡dejemos de pensar en ello! Y vamos a un lugar más divertido- gritó histérico B*S

-Tiene razón, ¡Por Shinigami-sama! ¡Después de largos años Black Star ha utilizado el cerebro!- Dijo emocionado Kid

-Mira rayitas o te callas o te callas

-Ya ¡cállense los dos! ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que dijo el idiota y hacemos algo divertido?- "_Shinigami-sama explíqueme, ¿Por qué demonios son mis amigos?" _Pensó Soul

-Define divertido - dijeron sus dos amigos

-No se, mmm podríamos ir al pueblo

-Si, en especial porque no van a reconocer a un Evans, a un Shinigami y a un Star…que grandiosa idea- dijo Kid (_nótese el sarcasmo_)

-¡Ya se! - Dijo de repente Black Star

-_Dos ideas seguidas en un día, mm esto ya no es normal, ¡que maldito miedo!- _pensaron los dos con un poco de miedo

-¡Vamos disfrazados! Nos cambiaremos de ropa, por una de plebeyos

(_-¿Qué se creen, el rey de Roma? _

_-mou… pudin deja de meterte_

_-lo se cherry, lo sé, sin embargo no lo pude evitar_)

Y dicho esto, fueron a cambiarse, como Soul vio que su cabello era motivo de atención para la gente, se puso una boina negra, ya cuando terminaron de alistarse salieron a hurtadillas de la mansión, listos para divertirse, sin saber que por cosas del destino, le pasaría algo increíble, si a eso se le puede llamar increíble

Del otro lado del pueblo:

-¡Ahhhh! Mi trasero, mi pinche trasero, Elyon explícame ¡porque solo imaginaste una pluma! - Exclamo molesto Mad

-No lo se, pensé que… ¡funcionaría!- dijo indignada Elyon

-Ya tranquilos chicos, bueno, tendremos que cambiar de aspecto- dijo Maka de manera tranquila

(-_Es muy fácil cambiar de aspecto, bueno si tienes la imaginación como gracia, es sencillo, si te imaginas diferente, y crees que eres así, pues así serás, pero de mientras dejaremos en duda cual es el nuevo aspecto de este trío._)

Ya después se fueron caminando al pueblucho ese, si recorres muchas calles y te pierdes llegaras a un lugar donde podrás tener muchas peleas y así poder mejorar tu gracia, y es ahí donde se dirigen todos, pero es necesario perderse, de lo contrario nunca llegaras, porque este lugar, siempre cambia de posición.

Pero cambiemos otra vez de lugar, con nuestros idiotas favoritos….

-Sigo sin saber donde estamos - dijo al fin Soul después de caminar… 4 horas XD

-Pues no se, pensé que sería mas divertido, ¡pero el idiota de Kid no deja de medir las piedras que encuentra en el camino!

-Pero si te fijas no todo lo que mide son piedras…

-Es cierto, jejeje (_risa malvada_)- dijo B*S

Pero un griterío hizo que voltearan y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, era el mismísimo Kid, ese chico educado desde que nació, instruido por los mejores maestros, el hombre más caballeroso del mundo…manoseando a dos jovencitas y gritando cosas incoherentes como: si son gemelas entonces ¿por qué no se parecen? Y porque no tienen pechos iguales (_todo el lado pervertido que desconocíamos de Kid_) Y ese tipo de cosas al estilo Kid.

Lo que provoco que una joven de cabello negro y largo, con una gran… personalidad (_la pobre iba vestida toda como una ninja_) fuera directo a Kid y lo empezara a golpear a muerte, si, su gracia era la furia, y cualquiera que se metiera con sus amigas merecía todo un castigo pero antes de que pudiera darle un golpe más fue interceptada por Black Star que empezó a pelear con ella, era una muy buena pelea, y seria muy aburrido si Soul no participa pero por accidente retrocedió espantado, pero empujando a alguien en el camino y era una de las amigas de la tipita rara que peleaba a muerte con B*S, sin embargo la chiquilla esta se veía ¿molesta?, era bajita, de cabello rubio, corto y de ojos azules pero se veía en un estado de ¡¿locura?!

-Mi nombre es Pattyyyy - dijo con voz espeluznante - mi gracia es Ilusión - de repente todo desapareció del alrededor de Soul.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Soul

Estaba en el salón, en esa fiesta, mmm…

-Siento algo húmedo cayendo de mi cabeza- mientras tocaba con mi mano para saber que era, sin embargo lo que vi me dejó helado- es sangre…. ¡La sangre negra de mi familia!

_Pero porque esta negra si ni siquiera la he utilizado, esa mocosa de seguro es por ella, ¿cual dijo que era su gracia?, demonios acuérdate Soul, ¡acuérdate! ¡Estúpida mocosa que me engaña con esto!_

_¡Eso era! La ilusión, esa era su gracia, que tonta es, si supiera con quien se metió. La **locura** crea, engaña y sobre todo destruye. _

-Destruye- susurró sin miedo

Abrí los ojos, Patty estaba ante mí con los ojos abiertos, no se creía que hubiera roto su ilusión pero no puedo dejar que esta plebeya siga con vida, no después de lo que me hizo.

Tiene que morir.

-Prepárate - le dijo

-No voy a perder- dijo muy confiada de si misma

Y me lance contra ella, la locura me dio gran ventaja, materialice una hoz, estaba listo para matarla, esto sería hermoso.

Sin embargo algo lo evito, un joven con sombrero de copa y gabardina, tenía una carta en su mano, eso detuvo la hoz…

¡NO es posible! ¿Qué clase de gracia debe de tener para poder parar mi golpe?

-Mad Hatter detente, si no lo vas a matar - dijo alguien

_Esa voz, es la de ella no hay equivocación, es ¡mi princesa!-Pensó emocionado_

(_-Cherry, recuérdame ¿Por qué lo hacemos sonar tan ridículo? _

_-porque es gracioso ¬¬* ¡y si te vuelves a meter te voy a golpear!_

_-está bien pero no te enojes, yo también te quiero :D_)

Sin embargo lo que veo me deja un poco confundido, es su voz pero no es ella, es una joven de cabello corto, ojos color miel y cabello castaño, no es ella, no es mi princesa pero su voz es igual a la de ella.

Mad ignoro a Maka y se dispuso a pelear con Soul, durante un buen rato ella trató de detenerlos, pero como no pudo por medio de las palabras tuvo que recurrir a su gracia y con eso detuvo a Mad.

Esta acción ocasionó que Soul tuviera tiempo para atacarlo, esto empeoró las cosas haciendo que ella se enfadara y con un chasquido hizo aparecer una carta de espadas la cual se transformó en una ballesta de verdad, cuando la tuvo en sus manos se movió tan rápido que parecía que estuviera unida a ella, con eso lo atacó, él trató de defenderse, pero la flecha atravesó la hoz y este al tratar de moverse no pudo ya que Liz (_siento presentarla en el último minuto pero ella es la hermana mayor de Patty_) que tiene como gracia la titiriteria, lo inmovilizó.

Maka no quería matarlo, por lo que sólo lo golpeo en la cabeza, ocasionado que cayera inconsciente, las chicas ya se habían ido, pero ella estaba completamente desesperada porque Mad no reaccionaba y Elyon no aparecía por ningún lado, perdió la concentración de su gracia haciendo que volviera su verdadera apariencia, pero como no se dio cuenta utilizó su gracia para curar a Mad haciendo que de ella emanara una luz y cegará a los que estaban a su alrededor, despertando de paso a Soul.

Cuando se desvaneció la falsa apariencia, Soul la reconoció enseguida, se quedó atónito que casi no podía articular palabra alguna…

-t…tu… eres la… de aquella…vez…

-… ¿¡Eh!? – dándose la vuelta con interrogación, y al quedar frente a frente con él, ella se quedó con cara de interrogación y bueno él quedo aun más impactado.

Al ver que este la miraba de arriba para abajo (esas manías de picarón difícilmente se quitan XD), intuitivamente ella bajó su mirada, vio que había vuelto a ser ella y la consumió el pánico.

-… ¡No puede ser! Si Mad me viera me pondría a ser la lección ¡otra vez!- gritando como loca.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Soul acercándose

-¡SI! Olvida que me viste, no me conoces, solo ¡olvídame!

-…- los tres.

Soul seguía acercándose, Maka se puso nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, ¡Ella no esperaba encontrárselo así como así! -Esos ojos rojos, ¿donde los he visto?- murmuro molesto Mad, con un chasquido convirtió su sombrero en una sierra circular y la lanzo, evitando que se pudiera acercar más, por arte de gracia, cuando regreso a su mano volvió a ser sombrero.

Con un chasquido por parte de Maka, apareció una enorme carta de corazones arriba de ella y de Mad, cayendo encima de ellos y desaparecieron… dejando al trío de idiotas perplejos, además de que nunca habían visto una gracia igual a la de ella.

Después de esto pararon de pelear, incluso Black Star (_algo raro de él_), todos habían desaparecido…las gemelas, la chica ninja, el joven con sombrero, y la princesa de Soul… no había nadie allí… ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí?

Gracias por seguir leyendo :D

-Pudín eres muy seca para esto

-D: lo siento pero sabes que se me da muy mal esto de las despedidas

- (-_-) sigh~

bueno pronto estará el siguiente capítulo


	3. Immaginazione

**Immaginazione**

Corrían desesperados, empezaban ya a jadear por correr tanto, quien diría que aun después de tantos siglos hubiera gente en el pueblo sin gracia, y esta misma gente los perseguía creyendo que eran demonios, solo basto con ver al chico de los ojos rojos para pensar en eso.

Y mientras corrían desesperados, Soul solo podía pensar…

Solo me acordaba del nombre del muchacho, era Mad Hatter, ¿Qué familia le pone a sus acompañantes así? Aparte, nunca había visto que una familia utilizará ese tipo de gracia y que la pudiera extender a través de otros objetos, es muy difícil lograrlo, ella utilizo cartas…, Shinigami-sama, creo que tendré que ir a ese endemoniado lugar para encontrar lo que necesito.

Después de varios kilómetros (cuando se trata de perseguir a demonios no a quien los pare, ¡viva el pueblo y la buena condición física!) cuando los dejamos a la entrada del bosque, caminamos en silencio y con la respiración agitada.

Todavía seguíamos con eso en la cabeza, de lo que había pasado en el pueblo, no pensé encontrar a mi princesa, aun sigo sin saber su nombre, Divise la mansión a los lejos, fuimos a buscar la ropa que escondimos para que no nos reconocieran en el pueblo, nos cambiamos y fuimos a ese lugar.

Fuimos a la biblioteca.

Me la sé de memoria, ya saben, castigos, tareas, y… más que nada tareas, fui hasta la parte de atrás, aquella sección que nadie quiere ver u oír, porque hay, están los libros de todas las familias, mejores, inferiores, pero más que nada la vergüenza de los Evans por una discusión que tienen con otra familia que ni me interesa. Tome el libro titulado _La Grazia della Speranza._

Así le di también a Kid y a Black Star otros libros, así empezó una tarde de investigación, descubrimos diferentes familias, entre las cuales estaba la de la tipita rara, era de la familia Nakatsukasa, una de las mejores familias en pelea por su gracia, la furia, pertenecientes a un Clan Ninja, destacando sus habilidades por su ya mencionada gracia. Kid encontró a la familia de las gemelas, era la familia Thompson, su especialidad, en sí, era la manipulación de la mente, pero variaba en cada generación, destacando la última generación, todas ellas de familias importantes y de gran categoría, sin embargo, no encontramos nada de la otra chica. Estuvimos así por horas y horas, pero me canse de tanto leer y me dispuse a echarme una siestecita, ¡ni que me fuera a dormir toda la tarde!

-¡Soul, oii, Soul! ¡El puto se durmió!

-¡Despiértalo Kid! Aparte ¿desde cuanto tiempo lleva dormido?

-Según mi simétrico reloj, que por cierto lo tienes que ver para sorprenderte, lleva así desde las 3… ¡Ese número no es simétrico!

-Zzzzzz

-Maldito bueno para nada, le dejo a Ore-sama todo el trabajo…y lo hice yo, yo solito-dijo B*S

-Susurro de la Muerte-dijo con voz molesta Kid

-Ya estoy despierto- dije con voz pastosa.

-Ves Black Star, siempre se despierta con eso aun no entiendo el porqué.

-Tu gracia es la muerte Kid ¡cómo quieres que no nos espantemos con tus ataques!

-Dejen de pelear y díganme porque me despertaron- exclame molesto

-Nos tenemos que ir - dijo Kid amablemente

Después de despedirse, los chicos partieron a sus casas, pero me quede en la biblioteca para seguir buscando, realmente no sabía por dónde empezar. Me mantuve leyendo por mucho tiempo, hasta que me decidí a dejarlo todo para mañana. Vi un paquete en uno de los estantes, de seguro era un libro nuevo del abuelo, ese viejo loco y su manía de buscar nueva información acerca de las familias, sin embargo una que otra hojeadita no estaría nada mal…

Tras abrir el libro, estaba en mis manos el libro _"La Grazia della Vita,"_ me fui al índice buscando alguna gracia que no hubiera visto o escuchado anteriormente…hasta que di con una interesante, ¿immaginazione?

Bien, pues no creo que me haga mal leer otro rato…

Immaginazione

Imaginación, es sin lugar a dudas una gracia extravagante, de mucho esplendor, detonando especialmente la creatividad de su portador. La familia que tiene esta gracia tan ejemplar es la Albarn.

Como toda familia, es de alcurnia y de gran poder, algunos pertenecientes a esta gracia destacan por su labor en la sociedad, su ayuda en el "Día de la Emergencia" fue admirable. Sin embargo, lo que es más fascinante en esta familia, es el manejo de su gracia.

Todos, tienen su propia arma, de gran variedad cada uno, pueden escogerla y no volverse a repetir entre todos. La mayoría usa la baraja para poder expandir su poder o como defensa propia, dependerá de cada persona el significado de la carta.

Pero no todo es como parece, la familia Albarn cuenta con una desgracia que sucede cada determinado tiempo, se dice que esta desgracia provoca la inestabilidad de la familia, ocasionando diversos altercados.

No se sabe con exactitud qué es lo que sucede.

Investigaciones recientes, muestran que la familia Albarn ha ido desapareciendo a través de los años, al grado que se sabe actualmente del Señor Albert, a partir de ahí se sabe muy poco de los demás, también queda una futura heredera, esta joven es la ultima descendiente….

_Eh?_

_¡La hoja que sigue ha sido arrancada!_

_Pero eso no quita la importancia de mi descubrimiento, si la joven del baile resulta ser un Albarn, significa que… la tengo que matar como me han enseñado…_

_¿Algún día podré ser feliz?_

En algún otro lugar…

-De donde se enteraran estos escritores- exclame sorprendida

-No lo sé Lady…mi Lady le he fallado, es más expuso por accidente su verdadera imagen… - dijo Mad arrepentido

-Mmmm, no te preocupes, lo que realmente me inquieta es lo que dijo aquel muchacho de la boina, dijo que me conocía…

-Lady, eso es imposible, nadie sabe de usted, desaparecimos hace mucho tiempo por motivo de seguridad, usted sabe que los Albarn hemos ido "desapareciendo", pero esto es mentira, sabemos que se están escondiendo pero su Señor Abuelo no le ha explicado el motivo.

-Lo sé, pero quien habrá escrito sabe una verdad, sabe todo, y eso incluye a Klaus. En esta hoja del libro que arrancamos venia todo sobre mí y Jack, era el único libro que tenía mi nombre los demás libros no tenían nada, de todas las familias importantes, la biblioteca de los Evans tenía el único tomo perteneciente a los Dirigentes…

-¿Lady?…

-Perdón, empecé a divagar de nuevo, pero ahora que hago, entonces yo…

-¡Señoritaaaaaaaa!

En ese momento la puerta es derrumbada, ante los ojos atónitos de nosotros, entra Elyon hecha un desastre.

-¿Porque de todas las personas del mundo tenía que escogerla precisamente a ella para ser su acompañante? - Sollozo como niño chiquito Mad.

Mi gracia tenía que ser esta, pero no me equivoco al decirlo, el joven del pueblo era un Evans, no me puedo equivocar de él, lo que es más sorprendente es que siente algo por mí… necesito que se olvide de ese estúpido baile, para que piense que fue su "locura."

Aún si eso implica matarlo… nunca pensé que ser noble fuera tan interesante.

-Y bueno Elyon dime porque estas tan… ¿sucia?, te perdí de vista cuando caímos- exclame un poco preocupada

-Me fui a un gallinero a buscar plumas XD-dijo alegremente mi acompañante.

-Shinigami-sama ampárame -dije mientras que Mad se daba una palmada en la frente, bueno es que Mad es un poco serio en todo.

-Bueno Lady, no se me ha olvidado que tiene que tomar otra vez sus lecciones - dijo Mad

-¿Cómo es posible que aun después de todo lo que paso te acuerdes? , No importa ni que fueras que, Elyon omítelo y por favor trae mi baraja.

-De acuerdo Señorita- Elyon se fue por la baraja.

-¿Lady?

-No te preocupes Mad, no haremos nada malo, solo iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo mío, en aquella ciudad, es hora de que empiece lo que no se termino, por fin el telón podrá seguir levantándose.

Mad Hatter PDV

Es hora de continuar lo que no pudo terminar mi Lady apenas siendo una niña, no me sorprende, como todo trato tiene su tiempo, el de ella se agota con cada sueño que pasa.

Y no hay marcha atrás, aún si eso implica utilizar la imaginación negra de ella, no importa si es para matar a aquel que se interponga en su camino, ¡No dejare que nadie la interrumpa hasta obtener lo que quiera mi Lady!

Esperaba un poco más de tiempo, pero el joven no puede seguir por siempre y la misma Lady lo reconoce, prometo ser lo que no pude ser en el pasado.

Siendo su lado razonable he de decir que nunca hemos caído ante su imaginación negra, parece como si hubiera sido ayer el día que la conocí, así también me arrepiento de aquel día, en que le pregunte si ella era la blanca y no el ser despreciable que sería el negro, triste fue su sorpresa por tal muestra de desagrado hacia esa parte de la familia. Y aun siendo pequeña respondió melancólicamente que me había equivocado de persona, ella era la negra, ella iba hacer el papel de mala más adelante, aún recuerdo lo que me dijo ese día…

"No te preocupes aún si caigo en ella, moriré si es necesario, por eso tú me vas a matar cuando pase eso y créeme cuando te digo que no falta mucho para eso, porque los _rotos _ya quieren empezar lo que no debe empezar"

¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?

Mansión de Kid

-Padre se que nosotros no necesitamos dormir, pero es tarde y quisiera saber para que me necesitas.

-Hijo, se que lo que te puedo decir te resultara impactante pero es de gran importancia - dijo muy serio

-Estoy listo padre

-Es que el papel de baño acolchonado está muy caro ¿no podrías cambiarlo a uno normal?

-¡¿Qué?! PADRE ESO NO ES DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA

-¡¿Y qué pasa con mi cartera, crees que todo es gratis?!

Y señoras y señores fue así como a Shinigami-sama se le olvido mencionar a su hijo de lo que paso años atrás…

No es por ofender ni por lastimar, fue hace mucho que el telón se cerro, y nadie quiso saber el porque, se engañaron y creyeron lo que quisieron, ¡oh, pobre almas! Si supieran que este telón se está cayendo y uno nuevo surge, muy pronto se abrirá, pero para esto todavía no se puede hablar…secretos ocultos hay, y entre ellas muchas promesas olvidadas, ¿pero qué se puede hacer después de una separación, una traición, una desgracia y un mar entero de lágrimas?, es hora mis invitados, hemos esperado mucho tiempo para esto, no por algo fuimos los _rotos_…

Y porque no?

¡Mini especial!

Muchos se preguntarán que son los acompañantes o para qué demonios sirven y todo eso, por eso decidimos crear una sección chiquita para explicar…

_Acompañantes_

_Los acompañantes, son personas con gracias especiales que se complementan a una gracia en particular, por ejemplo, si alguien tiene la gracia de servir, y fuera con una persona que tuviera la gracia de cocinar, serían un éxito poniendo un restaurante._

_Una vez escogido tu acompañante, no hay marcha atrás, se crean lazos muy fuertes entre estas personas y en todo caso, si la persona muere su acompañante también así como viceversa. Los acompañantes brindan de su gracia y de su poder a su maestro así como lo contrario disponen limitadamente de las gracias, por ende son capaces de defender a sus maestros de cualquier peligro._

_Aparte se acostumbra siempre que en las familias de sangre noble, se tengan acompañantes para la protección de los futuros hijos, o para que los hijos entrenen sus gracias con ellos y se vuelvan acompañantes de los mismos. Por lo general los acompañantes tienen descendientes que servirán a esa misma gracia por la eternidad pero siempre hay sus excepciones._

_Los acompañantes se buscan, no llegan, la gracia buscara por todos lados a su acompañante y esto puede tardar varios meses o incluso años, no se deben menospreciar a estas personas, son importantes y adquieren un papel fundamental en esta historia. Son muchos los acompañantes que existen en este reino, cada uno esperando, y muchos tienen gracias extraordinarias pero para ellos falta algo de tiempo, eso sí, no falta mucho para su aparición así como de sus maestros._

_Y también cada uno tiene su historia… pero como se dice… eso es para otra ocasión._

Gracias por leer, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo

PD: **yumary-chan 27** muchísimas gracias por leer, y no te preocupes por nuestras conversaciones así nos llevamos jajajjaja y esperamos que te siga gustando nuestro fic :D


	4. Sorpresas y una decisión

"**Sorpresas y una decisión"**

Maka soltó un suspiro frustrado, si su línea de pensamientos no estaban equivocados necesitaba de un "Evans" para poder iniciar con el plan, pero corría el riesgo de verse asesinada en el proceso.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Con un chasquido, una sonrisa un tanto maniática se formo en su rostro. Era fácil ¡Demasiado fácil! Ahora sabía de donde la conocía ese chico, era el idiota de la fiesta que había insistido de sobremanera por su nombre.

Ahora todo se reducía a que ella logrará con éxito traerlo a su hogar.

Sería fácil sacar provecho de aquel encuentro. Cabe decir que si uno sabe jugar sus cartas, la victoria siempre encontrarás, y eso era algo que Maka sabía hacer muy bien.

Soul seguía abrumado por su descubrimiento, pensó realmente que tendría una oportunidad para poder verse feliz junto a una persona; tal vez imaginaba muy a futuro, pero estaba seguro de que aquella chica era la ideal para él.

No por algo todos en su familia seguían las corazonadas.

Sin embargo, la disputa entre ambas familias seguía aún vigente y él como futuro sucesor veía un futuro negro para conseguir las paz en ambos lados, era prácticamente imposible. Recordaba cada una de las historias que contaban los mayores para aumentar el odio por los Albarn.

Aún en su corazón, le calaba en el alma una historia en particular. La de su hermano.

¿Qué haría? ¿Seguir o no seguir? ¿Porqué tenía que ser todo tan… complicado?.

Más todo pensamiento fue aparcado por un sutil sonido. Se escuchaba el suave tintineo de un cascabel por toda la habitación, el albino se paró con cautela buscando el origen, y contempló asombrado una figura delineada en el espejo de se cuarto.

Ahogó un jadeo al ver como aquella figura alargaba su mano en su dirección, pidiendo que se acercará.

Ahora, debe mencionarse, que el albino desapareció de la habitación al verse jalado, al interior del espejo.

Despertó de golpe al sentir unas manos en su frente.

-Elyon, deja de jugar con nuestro invitado por favor- exclamó esa voz tan familiar para Soul.

Nuevamente ahogó un grito al reconocer a la joven que vio en el pueblo. Ni lento ni perezoso, se levantó de golpe alejándose de ella.

-Soul, tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte daño…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea?! ¡Eres una Albarn a fin de cuentas!-gritó alarmado, el albino lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño.

-Pues tienes la prueba de que no has muerto, aún cuando pude hacerlo mientras dormías plácidamente- señaló un tanto divertida Maka al ver la expresión de confusión de Soul- Te traje aquí con la intención de que me ayudaras en algo que necesito, y pues… pensé que tú podrías ayudarme porque.. etto…te ves diferente a los demás Evans… -dijo bajito la chica desviando nerviosa la mirada.

Soul se avergonzó enseguida por su comportamiento.

-Por… por supuesto que te ayudaré, pero dime antes tu nombre- sonrió complacido al verla sonrojarse por él.

-Me llamó Maka Albarn, mi gracia es la imaginación y te estaré eternamente agradecida por tu ayuda.

Después de ser atendido por una extraña joven que respondía al nombre de Elyon, el joven de ojos rojizos no pudo evitar curiosear por el lugar.

Se notaba a lenguas que la casa, era de personas de familia acomodada pero con objetos de extrañas formas seguramente creadas por la misma familia. Con todo eso, la casa en su estilo era única y extravagante.

-¡Así no es Maka! Otra vez te has equivocado- gritó alguien enardecido.

Llenó de curiosidad se fijó por unas de las ventanas que daba al jardín. Casi se le sale el corazón al ver a su amada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Eres un exagerado Mad! Recuerda que solo es un entrenamiento- replicó la chica desde el suelo furiosa matando con la mirada su acompañante, no obstante cerró los ojos rápidamente al ver que Mad le lanzaba otro ataque.

Ataque que fue detenido por una guadaña.

-¿Quién es el idiota que detuvo mi golpe?- exclamó sorprendido Mad por la fuerza que tenía el albino.

-¿¡Pero que carajos te pasa!? ¡No ves que ella ya no puede!-gritaba enojadísimo Soul- Si tan rudo eres, pelea conmigo acompañante de pacotilla.

Y en dos segundos inició una pelea a muerte entre los hombres. Maka trataba de detenerlos pero no la escuchaban, igualmente Elyon intentó meterse para evitar una tragedia, sin embargo fue lanzada con fuerza por Mad hacia los arbustos.

Resignada, la rubia pensaba dejarlos pelear, pero todo cambió al ver que su acompañante era herido gravemente y que Soul no iba a detenerse hasta verlo muerto.

Eso si que no, NADIE se atrevía a lastimar a sus acompañantes sin que ella hiciera algo respecto.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes Maka se lanzó sobre Soul para después reír como loca desapareciendo todo a su alrededor quedando solamente ellos dos en la nada.

-Evans déjame decirte que te has ganado mi odio chichichichi –reía la joven con cierta locura en su voz - Nadie puede lastimar a mis acompañantes, ¡ni siquiera tu!

-¿M-maka?- dijo anonadado.

-Por eso te daré una lección, chichichichi- dijo riéndose todavía – Vamos a ver, ¿qué puedo hacerte? –el albino la miraba aterrorizado, ¡su gracia no funcionaba en este lugar! - ¡Ya sé~! Jugaremos a lo siguiente.

Con dos chasquidos apareció otra persona en el lugar. A Soul se le fue el alma a los pies, era su mamá….

-Cuando cuente hasta diez, ella tiene que estar muerta… ¡Pero tienes que matarla como lo hiciste aquel día pequeño Soul~! De no hacerlo… morirás..- dijo Maka expectante al a reacción del joven – ¿Ahhh? ¡Estás temblando~! No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar.

El albino sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, más un escalofrío por su columna vertebral le advirtió que si no lo hacía, algo realmente malo pasaría. Más toda idea dejó de importar al ver como invocaba su guadaña sin su gracia.

-Ahora contaré yo~

EL chico cayó en pánico al caer en la realidad, ella controlaba su cuerpo ¡Estaba loca!

-¡Uno~!

Sus pies se movieron solos, con el horror pintado en el rostro, Soul empezó a gritar.

-Dos, tres, cuatro y cinco~!

Ahora él estaba de frente a su madre, su guadaña se alzó sola. Un baño de sangre por todo su cuerpo lo hizo llorar.

-¡Y SEIS! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! –estalló en risa la chica al ver como el chico gritaba presa del horror al dejar caer la guadaña en la mujer.

-SIETE!

Soul solo podía gritar a cada golpe que daba, se quería morir, ¡estaba matando a su madre! ¡Cada vez que ella continuaba seguía dando otro golpe!

-¡BASTA MAKA!- chilló llorando una chica, el albino solo pudo contemplar como Elyon le daba un golpe en la nuca a la rubia para que cayera inconsciente en los brazos de Mad.

Y todo desapareció, la oscuridad, su madre.

Mad y Elyon solo miraron con pena al albino que temblaba en el suelo.

-Se que está fuera de lugar, pero chico…. Tú te lo buscaste por meterte en donde no te llaman, que te quedé claro que mi Lady no es ninguna damisela en apuros- dijo tranquilo el acompañante- Y si sabes perdonar, deberás perdonarla porque ella no lo hizo con la intención de hacerte sufrir… simplemente ella… perdió el control...

Aún con la joven en brazos, Mad se llevó a Maka y Elyon se llevó a un Soul roto por la tristeza.

_(-cherry~ TT^TT_

_-Pudin, basta!, las dos acordamos esto_

_-snif snif, esta bien)_

Ahora en la comodidad de su cuarto la cabeza de Soul estallaba por tantas ideas.

Quería matarla.

A ella y a toda su maldita familia. Seres como ellos solo merecían morir.

Y este era el momento, la maldita de seguro se encontraba dormida.

Maka miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

Se sentía una basura, había perdido por completo el control y había hecho algo horrible.

De antemano sabía que Soul merecía un castigo, pero a que ella jugará sobre como mató a su madre… era cruel e inhumano.

¿Pero que podía hacer ella para que la perdonará? Nada

Golpeó con fuerza el tocador, sus planes se habían ido a la mierda, todo su esfuerzo en vano. Nada más por no saberse controlar, lo echó todo a perder.

Fijó nuevamente la mirada en el espejo, no obstante su mirada de tristeza pasó a una mirada de incredulidad.

Su ojo estaba azul y eso sólo podía significar algo.

Klaus estaba en casa.

En cuanto abrió la puerta esta se cerró de golpe. Forcejeo la puerta incapaz de abrirla.

-No la podrás abrir jamás Evans- susurró una voz destilando odio puro- Si fuera por otros motivos la abriría, pero de que vayas a matarla… simplemente no.

Sorprendido, Soul volteó y quedó impactado al no ver a nadie en la habitación, _"¿Quién habló? ¿Estoy imaginando cosas?", _se adentró en la habitación, queriendo averiguar si había alguien más con él.

-no te dejaré hacer lo que deseas- la extraña voz volvió a hablar.

Estaba a sus espalda, por lo que giró sobre sus talones solo para encontrarse con su reflejo. Quedó atónito al ver que este se empezaba a distorsionarse y cambiaba de forma, se talló varias veces los ojos pensando que lo estaba solo imaginándolo, pero su forma seguía cambiando, su cabello se volvió rubio, los rubí que tenía por ojos se convirtieron en jade, y su piel ahora era pálida, sin embargo parecía como si la silueta estuviera caminando hacia él y quedó aún más impactado cuando reconoció aquella cara _"¿Ma… Maka?"_

-No, no soy ella- dijo esbozando una maléfica sonrisa.

-¿quién eres?

-lo siento pero en estos momentos eso es irrelevante- volvió a decir

Dos figuras se acercaron al muchacho en el espejo, los cuales se parecían a los acompañantes de Maka pero todo en ellos estaba al revés. Cuando cada uno de ellos le tocó el hombro, empezaron a caminar hacia Soul, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar el cristal del espejo, un destello azul de sus ojos fue lo que pudo ver Soul antes de que aquellas tres figuras empezaran a traspasar el cristal del espejo.

-olvidaba lo que se sentía vivir en este mundo- concluyó.

-¿quién eres?- volvió a preguntar.

-ya te he dicho que eso no importa, ahora ¿qué era lo que querías hacer?

-¿eh? _"se refiere con querer matar a Maka_"

-oh, entonces ¿crees que puedes matarla?

-¿qué quieres decir? ¿No sabes que tengo una de las más poderosas gracias de este mundo?

-creo que no te has dado cuenta pero no estamos en el mundo que tu conoces, mi hermana controla lo que sucede en esta dimensión.

-¿hermana?

-sabes cual es la gracia de Maka, ¿no?

-si, la imaginación, pero…

-la última página no estaba, nunca pensé que tu abuelo te ocultara esa parte.

-¿qué tiene que ver mi abuelo?

-si él no te lo dice, no es mi deber decírtelo, bueno ya me cansé de charlar, ¿sigues con tu idea de matarla?- dijo mientras de su bolcillo sacaba una baraja

-si, es una Albarn, debe morir por mi mano.

-bien ya has elegido tu destino, morir aquí mismo- terminó de decir antes de que le empezara a lanzar las cartas.

Soul empezó a esquivarlas, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar un doble ataque, solo le rozó la carta para hacerle un corte profundo en el brazo.

-"_Pero qué coño, ¿navajas?"-_ pensó mientras

-Wow, hasta que lo descubres- esbozó una sonrisa.

Volvió a lanzarle varias cartas, pero nunca llegaron a su destino, unas cadenas lo impidieron.

-Nunca pensé que te dejaras hacer daño, Soul.

Una chica de aspecto lúgubre apareció detrás de Soul, sus ropas eran de color negro y un verde militar, tenia el cabello café y largo hasta sus caderas, y unos ojos verde.

-¡déjame en paz! Blackclover.

-veo que tu acompañante, se dignó a aparecer.

-tienes que ser bueno, para poderle hacer daño- dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Soul con el dorso de su mano.

Blackclover volteó a ver al chico que estaba en frente, la consternó de que él ni se inmutara de su presencia, creyendo ser mejor, pero nadie la menospreciaba, y en su rostro se fue dibujando una terrorífica sonrisa de medio lado, la cual alerto al chico. De repente aparecieron unas cadenas que tenían un pico al final de cada una de ellas y se estaban dirigiendo hacia él, un portazo lo distrajo…

-¡KLAUS!- gritó Maka cuando entraba en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una as de diamante.

La carta aumentó de tamaña interponiéndose en el trayecto de las cadenas hacia Klaus, tanto Blackclover como Soul quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez del escudo que Maka formó.

-¿cómo te atreves a detener mi ataque?- preguntó con molestia.

-que ¿cómo?, esta es mi casa, mi mundo y al que atacaste es mi hermano-respondió secamente.

-¿hermano?- Soul preguntó confundido.

-Y ¡Tu! Te invito a mi casa, te perdono la vida e ¿intentas matarme?

-…- no sabía que responder, ella estaba en lo correcto.

Mientras Soul discutía en su mente, no se dio cuenta de que Maka estaba contraatacando, primero fue un as de corazones que al aumentar de tamaño se colocó por encima de ellos, cuando tomó consciencia de que estaba pasando ella ya estaba lanzando otra carta, la cual se transformó en 7 dagas que se dirigían hacia él.

-¡Fuera!- la escuchó gritar, antes de que el as callera sobre él.

Soul desapareció de la habitación. Maka se voltió hacia Klaus.

-klaus- dijo tristemente.

-Maka lo siento, pero quería matarte, no sabía que hacer.

-sabes que en este mundo no me pueden hacer daño.

-pero tiene la locura- se empezaba a desesperar.

-debes volver- le dijo secamente.

-de verdad, lo siento- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar por el espejo.

Maka se dirigió frente del espejo, posando su maso sobre él. Se quedó viendo tristemente al reflejo de Klaus.

-no te preocupes, muy pronto se abrirá el telón para nosotros

Y justo cuando se alejo del espejo, este estalló en mil pedacitos.

Maka estaba sentada al pie de la cama cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta atrajeron su atención. Era Elyon, que le avisaba de que Chrona había llegado y la estaba esperando en la habitación de té.

-Chrona- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

-siento, no haberte dicho lo que iba a pasar con Soul, pero me costó mucho trabajo encontrar tu mundo, ya sabes que con mi gracia lo supe a se una semana.

-no te preocupes por eso, en estos momentos debemos poner el plan en marcha, ya es hora.

-muy bien- hizo una pausa- Nightmare.

(-_cherry, y ¿cuál era su gracias?_

_-pudin, la predicción _

_-ah~ si, es cierto, lo había olvidado_

_-¬¬ ahora deja de interrumpir_

_-lo siento _ )

A su lado, a pareció una joven de cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros, tanto la camisa sin mangas y la falda que traía terminaban en pico, su corbato y madias eran de rayas negras con naranja, y llevaba unos guantes grises.

-necesito, que los lleves a la ciudad del silencio, con Dr. Stein- me volteó a ver- yo me encargo de los arreglos para el concurso.

-gracias

-por aquí- dijo Nigthmare mientras abría un portal.

Siento la demora

Tuve un bloqueo D:

Además de que tuve entregas en la uni

Gracias por seguir leyendo

PD: todos tienen gracia y acompañantes pero lo irán descubriendo conforme avance la historia


	5. Planes

"**Planes"**

A la mañana siguiente ya se estaban repartiendo los volates acerca de un concurso de talentos, a decir verdad estos eran extremadamente llamativos y atraerían a cualquiera, para todos aquellos que quieran dar a conocer su gracia fuera la gracia que fuera, algunos podrían morir, otros deslumbrar al publico con su acto, y el cual se iba a celebrar el próximo mes.

Las chicas iban a tener mucho trabajo para esa fecha, la organización, la presentación, la decoración, el lugar donde se desarrollaría, y por último la presentación de Maka como la de la imaginación negra…

Todos los volantes en su momento llegaron a manos de bueno, malos, raros, impredecibles y claro a nuestros tres idiotas favoritos; todos los que se llegaron a enterar se pusieron rápidamente a entrenar ya que, sabiendo que lo organizaban ellas el premio debería ser grande para el ganador, a demás de que eran las que organizaban los mejores concursos del callejón perdido, sin olvidar que esta ves iba a ver una sorpresa para todo aquel que se presentara ese día.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad del silencio.

Nightmare nos guiaba a través de enormes bibliotecas, tiendas, casas extremadamente lúgubres, callejones, y por el cementerio hasta llegar a una casa algo extravagante, esta en el exterior parecía como si le hubieran suturado solo en algunas partes (para ser mas exactos eran como puntadas como cuando le coses a una persona cuando se abre profundamente), parecía una casa embrujada por la luna que la acompañaba con una sonrisa espeluznante. Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo que Nightmare nos decía que se tenía que ir cuando termináramos regresaría por nosotros. Estiré mi mano y toqué el timbre, no se escuchó nada sin embargo oía como alguien o algo se acercase.

Aunque parecía que la puerta rechinase de esta no se escucho ni un simple lamento, detrás de ella nos esperaba el Doctor Stein con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos algo desorbitados, al principio dude en si debía entrar, luego recordé por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Klaus, ya no volví a dudar, entramos.

Lo seguimos hasta la sala y con un gesto nos indicó que nos sentáramos, en la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba frente a nosotros había cuatro tazas de café para cada uno, y sin que me diera cuenta una pantalla en blanco apareció a mi costado.

-"señorita Maka, tiene que escribir en la pantalla lo que le quiera preguntar" – me dijo Mad telepáticamente.

-"correcto"

Tomé el pequeño lapicero que estaba al lado y empecé a escribir la primera pregunta…

_-¿conoce la historia de mi familia que los libros no llegan a escribir?_

_-sí, pues esa historia se rompió hace algún tiempo, además con el grado de mi gracia no se me escapa cualquier recuerdo que una persona pueda tener ya sea roto o no._

_-¿entonces conoces a Klaus y a Cheshire?_

_-sí, Klaus atrapado en una dimensión con sus poderes limitados y Cheshire, en un mundo que fue creado solamente para él._

_-¿conoce su ubicación exacta?_

_-tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿qué me ofrecerás para que te diga lo que se?_

Me le quedé mirando por un instante, luego volteé a ver a Elyon que de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsa que al ponerla en la mesa se agrando instantáneamente, esta contenía diez de los mejores libro del mundo que todavía no se podían encontrar aquí ya que todavía no se han vuelto _rotos_. Volví a voltear hacia la pantalla donde él ya había escrito:

_-bien, ¿qué quieres saber? Solo tienes diez preguntas utilízalas correctamente._

_-exactamente, ¿Dónde están mi hermano y Cheshire?_

_-Cheshire está en algo, mejor dicho en un regalo muy espacial que te dieron ya hace mucho tiempo. Respecto a Klaus, él está en el centro de donde los animales silvestres conviven, cuando el sol alumbra completamente el prado, en la montaña del centro se mostrará la puerta de la dimensión, pero ten cuidado si no la abres correctamente desaparecerá por siempre y no lo podrás salvar._

Esperé un poco por que Mad estaba apuntando, pues como he llegado a ser un poco distraída se me olvidan las cosas.

_-¿cómo logro abrirla?_

_-tú ya lo sabes, una vez la lograste abrir por accidente con alguien, busca en tus recuerdos y encontrarás la respuesta que buscas._

_-¿mis recuerdos y cómo hago eso?_

_-tus acompañantes deben de saber cómo ayudarte._

_-¿además de mis poderes necesitaré de algo o alguien más para poder abrirla?_

_-sí, de alguien que ya conoces._

_-¿qué tipo de gracia tiene?_

_-la locura._

Fijó su mirada en la mía. Quedé impactada "Soul tiene esa gracia, entonces ¿necesitaré de él para liberar a Klaus?"

_-sí, se trata de Soul Evans._

Lo miré un poco desconcertada y molesta, ahora ¿Qué iba hacer?, si la otra vez lo dejé con un susto de muerte cuando intento atacar a Klaus.

_-pues ese es tu problema, bien te quedan tres preguntas más, no las desperdicies._

_-¿de qué me servirá Soul?_

_-porque es una de los descendientes que encerró a Klaus, sus abuelos lo hicieron._

_-¿cuánto tiempo me llevaría encontrarla?_

_-con tu capacidad y la de tus acompañantes en estos momentos en un mes más o menos._

_-¿lograré salvarlo?_

_-eso depende de ti, tu desempeño y el deseo de hacerlo. Esta fue la última pregunta._

Desaparecieron las pantallas y se paró para indicarnos donde estaba la puerta, una vez afuera Nightmare ya nos estaba esperando, para guiarnos a la salida, en el transcurso del camino nos encontramos a Chrona que nos explico cómo iba la organización del concurso. También le platicamos como nos había ido con Stein y que necesitábamos la ayuda de Soul para completar mi misión, la cual se iba a concluir muy pronto.

Y así fue como empezó un mes de arduo trabajo. Los primeros días fueron un desastre, no tenía ni idea de que hacer sin embargo Mad me tranquilizó, me dijo que me calmara e iniciáramos de nuevo por el principio.

-¿Qué dijo sobre Cheshire?- pregunté.

-que estaba en un regalo que te habían dado alguna vez- contestó luego de sacar una pequeña hoja de su gabardina.

-debemos suponer que tiene algo que ver con él ¿no?- dijo algo dudosa Elyon.

-sí- le respondió.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cuarto, en eso Chrona entra y se sienta a mi lado.

-antes de que encerraran a Klaus ¿él te llegó a dar algo?- me preguntó.

-…- me quedé pensando.

-¡LAIDY MAKAAAA!- gritaron mis acompañantes al mismo tiempo.

-lo siento, y si, estás en lo correcto, me obsequió un brazalete de oro con una luna menguante en el centro con una piedra que cambiaba de color, como no quería que le llegara a pasar algo la guarde en mi joyero.

-¿me lo permitirías ver?

-claro, déjame buscarlo.

Me dirigí al mueble que estaba cerca de la ventana, en el último cajón busqué y saqué un pequeño joyero que tenía desde la infancia, cuando lo abrí empezó a sonar una melodía que se me hacía familiar pero no pude recordar donde la había escuchado, de la nada me empecé a sentir mareada, al verme en el espejo que tenía el joyero los ojos se me veían de distintos colores, Klaus se estaba debilitando cada vez más rápido, las piernas me temblaban hasta que mis rodillas ya no soportaron y se doblaron, caí, logré escuchar como corrieron hacia mí, luego todo silenció…

Mad POV

En el momento que Maka abrió la pequeña caja, empezó a sonar una canción que me pareció haberla escuchado varios años atrás. Cuando la volteé a ver estaba completamente inmóvil, se balanceó por unos momentos y luego se desmayó, los tres corrimos a ver que le había pasado, la zarandeamos, le gritamos pero no respondió.

La cargué y la llevamos a su habitación, cuando la recosté en la cama supe que era el momento indicado para proporcionarle parte de la memoria que había olvidado, coloqué mis manos sobre su frente, cerré los ojos y me concentré en aquellos recuerdo.

Subconsciente de Maka.

Me sentía rara, estaba en un cuarto completamente oscuro, no tenía miedo, a lo lejos empezó a brillar algo, con forme me iba acercando se hacía cada vez más grande ese rayito de luz, ahora se empezaban a mostrar imágenes. De repente estaba sentada viendo un cortometraje. Ó.Ò

Éramos Klaus, Cheshire y yo de niños, estábamos jugando en el bosque que estaba detrás de nuestra casa, era divertido jugar allí al escondite, Cheshire siempre me ayudaba a ganar pues al ser el acompañante de Klaus sabía dónde se encontraba y aún así siempre me ganaba ¬_¬*

El momento que mostraba el cortometraje era cuando corríamos al lugar donde solo nosotros tres conocíamos, en el centro de aquel bosque se encontraba un prado y justo en medio se hallaban rocas amontonadas que formaban una pequeña montaña que nunca llegue a escalar sola, se detuvo la cinta cuando él y yo estábamos en la cumbre de las rocas. Recordé lo que me había dicho Stein:

"_Respecto a Klaus, él está en el centro de donde los animales silvestres conviven, cuando el sol alumbra completamente el prado, en la montaña del centro se mostrará la puerta de la dimensión, pero ten cuidado…"_

Debe ser ahí, nuestro abuelo siempre nos espiaba sin nosotros saberlo, sin embargo siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué encerró a Klaus y no a mí?, ¿qué razón debió de tener para haberlo hecho?, pero al saber que traicionó a la familia y al no encerrarme a mí fue así como surgió el odio que le tengo, al mismo tiempo que descubrí que ya no me podía reflejar en los espejos, sino que veía y oía a Klaus.

El momento del trueque…

El cortometraje continuó, ahora estábamos más grandes, poco antes de que encerraran Klaus, era mi cumpleaños, él me había regalado varias cosas pero la que más me gustó fue el brazalete con la luna, me dijo que poseía algo muy importante para él y que lo cuidara mucho.

Otra vez empezó la melodía que había escuchado antes de desmayarme, me volvía sentir mareada, las piernas me temblaban, mis rodillas no soportaron, me caí, miré hacia donde se proyectaba el cortometraje y lo último que pude ver fue a Klaus sonreírme cálidamente.

Desperté de un salto.

Mad y Elyon estaban a mi lado mientras Chrona estaba al pie de la cama, tardé un poco en orientarme, me miraban un poco preocupados, Elyon me tendió una taza de chocolate caliente, cuando me la acabé miré a Chrona.

-¿cómo estás?

-mmm… me duele un poco la cabeza .

-eso es normal, si no te doliera serías anormal.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dije desconcertada.

-Mad te entregó varios recuerdos que habías olvidado pues, como tu conciencia sabe todo tu pasado y presente.

-eso es correcto- Mad afirmó.

-¿por qué no los había visto antes?

-porque todavía no era necesario recordarlos, además se necesita bastante energía para volver un _roto_ a un recuerdo otra vez.

-supongo…

-ahora sabes donde están- dijo Chrona.

-sí, Cheshire está en el brazalete, y Klaus está en el prado donde solíamos jugar de niños.

-bien, ahora sabemos donde están, mañana empezaremos a practicar para que el próximo viernes ya puedas ver a Cheshire.

-¿por qué el próximo viernes?- dije confundida.

-porque el viernes hay luna menguante, es el único momento que puede aparecer en este mundo- contestó Mad.

-y ¿por qué no desde hoy?

-hoy haz pasado por mucho, debes descansar- esta vez contestó Elyon.

-Elyon tiene razón, debes recuperar las fuerzas, será duro el entrenamiento- concluyó Chrona.

-esta bien- dije de mala gana.

Lo que restó del día la pasé en la cama, meditando cómo iba a lograr que Soul me ayudara, después de lo ocurrido, solo intentará matarme. El joyero es encontraba en mi mesa de noche, lo abrí y saqué el brazalete, la piedra de la luna era de un azul intenso. Elyon entró con la cena, un poco de fruta, cuando me la acabé, tomó los platos, me dio las buenas noches y se fue. Me quedé recostada mirando el techo, se me cerraban los ojos, me quedé dormida.

….

-¡Fuera!- la escuchó gritar, antes de que el as callera sobre él.

cuando volvió a abrir lo ojos se encontraba nuevamente en su cuarto, tratando de pararse, algo filoso cortó su cuello, y se dio cuenta de que las dagas que ella le lanzó se habían incrustado en su cama muy cerca de su cuerpo. Blackclover apareció a un costado de la cama mirándolo.

-valla, no te creí tan patético

-¡Cállate y ayúdame!- le ordenó

Empezó a quitarlos cuidadosamente para no dañar a su amo, aunque hubo algunos quejidos por parte de él. Cuando estuvo libre, se paró y fue a avisar de que estaba bien y no le había pasado nado, pues al ser de una familia poderosa hay personas que han querido secuestrarlo y los sirvientes estarían en pánico al no poderlo encontrar por un par de días, pero al salir al pasillo no encontró ni rastro de preocupación. Había desaparecido por lo menos tres días alguien debería estar buscándome.

-¡ah! Joven amo, sus amigos los están esperando en su estudio- dijo una mucama.

-amm… ¿gracias?- dijo algo desconcertado.

Mientras se dirigía hacia allá se preguntaba ¿por qué nadie estaba preocupado? ¿no deberían estarlo buscando? He desaparecido por días y ¿no están buscando por mi? Al entrar por la puerta negra que daba al estudio, todavía pensativo.

-¡Hey, Soul!- dijo B*S al ver que Soul entraba por aquella enorme puerta.

-…- pero su respuesta nunca llegó.

-¿Soul?- volvió a preguntar algo desconcentrado.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose que le pasaba a Soul, B*S le asintió a kid, se paró de aquel sillón negro y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Soul, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurró algo.

-susurro de la…

Soul reaccionó tan rápido que empujó a Kid lo más lejos que pudo.

-vaya hasta que reaccionas- dijo Kid al recobrar el equilibrio- ¿en qué pensabas?

-en, ¿por qué no habían empezado a buscarme?

-¿buscarte? ¿a dónde te fuiste?- dijo algo confundido B*S

-desaparecí por tres días, y ¿ustedes ni en cuenta?- les dijo desesperado.

-pero, si ayer te dejamos en la biblioteca- respondió perplejo Kid.

-¿qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Soul, ayer te dejamos en la biblioteca

-¿ayer? Estuve con ella tres días

-¿ella?- preguntó B*S.

-si la que creí mi princesa.

-¿la encontraste?, ¿estuviste con ella?

-si, pero no es la que creía…- dijo en un tono triste

-¿por qué?- Preguntó Kid

-primero, descubrí cual es su gracia, un poco después de que se fueran…

-¿y?, ¿cuál es?

-la imaginación pero..

-¿¡ES UNA ALBARN!?

-¿me dejan continuar?- dijo algo molesto.

-si

-sí, ella es una Albarn, pero…

* * *

Bueno, chicos gracias por su paciencia, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

Tardaré un poco con el siguiente porque tendré que empezar de cero, los anteriores ya lo tenía solo los compuse o les agregué algo

No, se abstengan de poner reviews, me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia :D gracias


End file.
